Twins, Weddings, and A Crazy Messed Up Disaster
by Kiminochi
Summary: Claire and Gray finally have Twins! But they can't think of a name. Also they have to plan their wedding. It can't be any tougher than that. WRONG. Two-Shot. GrayxClaire


This story is for Summie! (SummerxxBabyx3) again. I know she's been a little sad since Socks ran missing, so I made another one for her! And this is also for Jen! (SunShineGirlx3) She's a little sick and I thought instead of worrying about updating her stories, she should relax a little. And this is also for Nicole (HawaiianxxBabex3) because she just came on Fanfiction a couple of days ago and this story would be a great big welcome! Anyway enjoy please! I decided this is a two shot instead!

* * *

"You're doing great Claire!" Doctor said encouragingly. She kept on having so many false alarms when she was at her house, she had to stay at the hospital instead.

This is the day that Claire would give birth. Gray was walking back and forth in the hospital while Jack had his hands under his head and was sitting on the couch all relaxed. Ann and Mary were by Jack's side. Mary was fiddiling with her skirt. She was real nervous how Claire's been doing. Ann was looking at the ceiling staring into space, bored. Cliff was trying to make Gray not worried about Claire so much and insists that she'll be fine. Kai was also there and he was sitting next to Popuri also bored. Popuri was blushing around Kai and looking at him intensely.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"** Two girls voices screamed. Someone could be with Claire when she was giving birth. It was Gray, Jack, Ann, and now Karen. Claire's death grip almost squeezed their hands to death! But she wanted a hand to hold on but they couldn't help but scream in pain as well.

"Claire, push harder!" Elli kept telling to Claire. Claire and Karen groaned.

Claire pushed harder than she ever done. But the baby refused to come out. And what's worse is it was just the first baby. She has to do it the second time. Claire cried in pain again and she squeezed Karen's hand, which also made Karen scream.

"Ugh! I 've had enough of this! Some of you dorks in the waiting room, switch with me!" Karen yelled so they could hear over Claire's screams. Everyone in the waiting room looked at eachother nervously.

"Ann! Go in there!" Jack said. Ann looked at him if he was stupid.

"Are you crazy?! She has a death grip that could easily take my whole arm off!" Ann said angrily at him. "You go in there!"

"Are **_you _**crazy?! I've been _pained_ when I had to hold her hand during a false alarm! I've been even **more **_pained_ when she started giving birth when we thought it was just a false alarm! I'm not going in there to be even more _pained _I don't really like it if I get _pained_ so I'm not going in there to get extremely _pained_!" Jack said angrily. Ann looked at him with confusion.

"Okay, like usual, you don't make sense! Now go in there and hold your sister's hand like a man!" Ann argued. Jack looked at her angrily. Then she showed her his bandaged hand.

"Do you see this?! I've been _pained_ and I'm not going in there to hold her hand to get _pained_! I'm not going to lose my only hand! I know the meaning of the word **_pained_**!" Jack said. Everyone sweatdropped at their fight.

"3 things wrong with your theory! 1! You have 2 hands. You're not losing your only hand! 2! You're her brother! Do her the favor and hold her hand! 3! I'll show you the actual meaning of **_PAIN _**when I get through you!" Ann said showing him her also bandaged fist.

Cliff went to Ann. "Ann, please be reasonable." Cliff said. Mary went to Jack. "Please stop picking on others!" Mary scolded to Jack. Ann and Jack sighed. But they both had a great idea.

"Gray! You go in there! She's _**your**_ wife!!" Jack and Ann yelled at him simultaneously. Gray paled. "She's not my wife. . . yet. . ." Mary saw his uneasiness and said, "Ah. . . I want to go in there. So. . . if you don't mind I'm going to go instead." Mary said and left. Karen came out exhausted and clutching her hand.

"My hand! She made my whole arm go numb!" Karen whined out. She sat next to Jack where Mary sat. Gray still paced back and forth. They could hear Mary talk comfortly to Claire.

"Relax, Claire. Think of this as an experience you've done before." Mary said calmly.

"But I've never done this before!" Claire cried out.

"I said _think_ of this as an experience." Mary stated. Claire groaned.

"Now push! It looks like it coming out! I can see it's head!" Elli said happily. Claire shrieked and held onto Mary's hand tightly. Mary gave out a little gasp of pain but held it in. Claire pushed with all her might then relaxed. Mary dapped a cold water towel on her forehead. Claire started panting. Mary noticed that and made her drink some water. "Almost there! The baby will be out of there in no time!" Doctor said. Claire glared at him.

"Easy for you to say!!" Claire said angrily. Claire grunted and pushed again.

"It's coming out!" Elli exclaimed happily. Mary used both of her hands to grasp one of Claire's hands.

"**Gah!!**" Claire shouted and then a baby cry was heard. Gray rushed in and went to Claire's side. He patted her head and gave her a kiss. "You did good." Gray said. Mary patted Claire's hand. "Good job!" Mary said. Claire smiled tiredly and then looked at the baby.

"Congradulations! It's a baby girl!" Doctor said while he started to wash the baby. Mary went out and started to clutch her hand.

"It's a baby girl." Mary said to everyone in the room. Everyone started cheering. Then they heard Claire give a cry of pain again. This time, Popuri decided to go in. She took a peek and then finally went to Claire's side. "You doing okay?" Popuri asked. Claire looked at her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Claire yelled at her.

"Okay Claire! Do what you did before!" Elli encouraged Claire. Gray went back into the waiting room pacing yet again.

"Gray, don't worry, my sister's okay. She can handle things like this." Jack said to Gray.

"**AHH!! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!**" Claire screamed on top of her lungs.

"Claire please stay still!" Popuri said. Gray looked at Jack.

"Uh. . .I did say she's okay." Jack said nervously.

"Claire are you okay?" Elli asked.

"**OF COURSE I'M NOT DOING OKAY!!**" Claire yelled in absolute pain. Gray glared at Jack.

"Don't worry?" Jack doubtfully.

"**GRAY!!**" Claire cried desperately. Gray hurried to Claire and went to her other side. He quickly took her hand and kissed it.

Karen looked at Jack. "Seriously. You're not good at pep talk." Karen said. Jack smiled sheepishly, while Ann and Karen rubbed their temples. Thinking that this was so boring doing nothing, Kai decided to speak up. "Does anyone know what they're gonna name the baby?" Kai asked.

"_Babies._" Mary corrected Kai.

"Right. _Babies_." Kai said correctly. Everyone looked at eachother confusingly.

"Yeah. . . You're right. What are they even naming the baby?" Karen asked everybody.

"_Babies_." Mary corrected again. Karen looked at Mary.

"You can stop being Grammer Queen." Karen said annoyed.

"Don't you mean, You can stop being _the Drama_ Queen?" Mary corrected. Everyone sweatdropped. Karen gritted her teeth.

"No. I meant what I said. You **ARE** the Grammer Queen." Karen said really annoyed. Cliff decided to change the subject.

"About the baby names again, what would be a good name?" Cliff asked again. Everyone thought. Then Jack came up with some ideas.

"Oh! Maybe they can name one of them Jack! Cause Jack's an awesome name!" Jack said proudly. Everyone sweatdropped. Ann looked at him stupidly.

"Don't you know that they had a baby girl?! They are not naming a baby that! Especially if it's a girl!" Ann said angrily.

"They could if they want to!" Jack defended himself.

"Sure, if they decide to be bi, that's ok." Ann muttered behind her. Which earned a few laughs and chuckles from Mary, Kai and Cliff. Jack pointed accusingly at Ann.

"Hey I heard what you said! Are you accusing I'm bi?!" Jack said angrily.

"Hey I'm not accusing you of anything!" Ann defended herself.

"Maybe as an idiot or something." Ann muttered again behind her. This earned a few giggles.

Karen went between them. "Alright, Alright. Ann, stop harassing Jack. Jack stop being an idiot in front of Ann. We all know you'll make the **most** _lovely_ couple. Now does anyone know where I can get some wine?" Karen asked. Jack and Ann got angry.

"I wasn't harassing him! And EWW! Me and Jack!? No way!" Ann said in disgust.

"I wasn't being the idiot! Ann was! And how could you think me and her?!" Jack said in disgust as well.

"Look, all I'm saying was-" Karen was cut off by a big cry.

"**WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" The baby was born!

Everyone went in to cheer for Claire.

"Congradulations! It's a baby boy!" Doctor said as he took the baby and started to wash the blood off. He gave back Claire's baby girl and let Claire hold her.

"You did it honey! We both have such cute kids!" Gray said enthusiastically. Claire smiled at him and kissed him. Which earned aww's and blech's

"Beautiful kids Claire. You did a great job!" Elli said happily. Claire thanked her. But when the others were about to congradulate her as well, the doctor told them to get out because it was much too crowded. They went back out in the waiting room and they saw that Claire came out in a wheelchair. She held her baby boy and girl while Gray pushed the wheelchair. Then everyone started their congradulations.

"Hey Claire, what took so long?! You spent like 5 hours to get out the first baby. And 10 hours for the next. You could have went a little faster." Jack said to Claire. Claire glared at him.

"Child birth is a difficult thing you know! It's a burden for all women!" Claire said angrily. Jack ignored her.

"Well you could have speed it up a little. If it were me, I'd do it and do it real quick." Jack said. Claire looked at him weirdly.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Claire asked suspiciously. Jack looked at _her_ weirdly now. "What are you trying to imply to me now?" Jack said suspiciously. Trying not to make a commotion in the hospital, Elli wanted to congradulate Claire first. Then everybody started doing it.

"You're finally a mom now! Great job Claire! You too Gray!" Elli said happily. Gray and Claire smiled at eachother.

"Please you two stay healthy with your babies together." Doctor said sternly. Claire and Gray grinned.

"Finally! You two get hitched and have babies!" Ann said joyfully. Claire and Gray smiled weakly but in a happy manner.

"Nice babies. Glad you two are their parents." Cliff said kindly. Claire hugged Cliff and Gray shook hands with him and patted his back.

"Those days of spending alone time together finally payed off didn't it?" Karen teased. Claire and Gray blushed hotly.

"Your babies are real cute. And you two are made for eachother." Mary said softly. Gray and Claire smiled at her.

"You two don't stop being so cute to eachother!" Popuri said giggling. Claire and Gray had little blush on their faces.

"Aren't you lucky Gray? A hot girlfriend and cute kids. I'm jealous!" Kai said in a jokingly manner. Gray and Claire laughed sheepishly.

"Your kids are lucky! They both have parents like you!" Jack said smiling. Claire was about to thank them but then Jack already cut off Claire.

"Good Luck with Claire, Gray! She's real big pain in the neck. _**I** _couldn't even handle a brat like her!" Jack said honestly. Claire twitched and Gray laughed nervously.

"Uh. . . Honey? Don't we have to name the kids?" Gray asked before another fight would start. Claire stopeed twitching and thought. "Oh yeah. I never even thought about the names. I was either to busy with farm work or I would have been to cranky. . ." Claire admitted.

"You guys didn't even pick a name?!" Kai asked surprised. Gray and Claire smiled sheepishly. And they both nodded.

"Any name you like at all?" Mary asked. They both shook their heads. Karen took the baby girl out of Claire's hands. "This baby girl is a real cutie. She should be named Samantha." Karen said. Ann went behind of Karenand tapped her shoulder. Which made Karen look behind her and then Ann took the baby.

"This little cutie shouldn't be named Samantha! Maybe a Christy! Her redish and blondish hair makes it a Christy!" Ann said. Karen took back the baby.

"Why should you be the one to name it?! It's more of a Samantha! Can't you see her dark hair?" Karen said. Ann took back the baby.

"No! It should be a Christy! Can't you see she **HAS** to be a Christy?" Ann said annoyed. Karen scoffed. Then took the baby away from Ann.

"It's Samantha!" Karen said angrily. Ann grabbed the baby.

"It's Christy!" Ann said angrily back. Karen grabbed the baby from Karen's hands. Claire scolded them.

"Stop it! The baby was just born! Don't hurt it!" Claire yelled to them. Mary stepped up and grabbed the baby from Karen. "We should be more gentle with the baby. Like Claire said, the baby has just been born. It should sleep and take a rest and drink it's mother's milk." Mary explained. Popuri took it out of Mary's arms.

"Silly Mary! Babies still like to play when they're born!" Popuri said while making a silly face to the baby. Mary took back the baby. "Popuri, you work with little baby chicks. We're talking about a human baby. This needs love from it's parents." Mary said and gave her to Claire. "We shouldn't be wounding them." Mary also said. Claire smiled to Mary.

"You're no fun Mary." Popuri said sadly and pouted.

Then out of nowhere, Jack grabbed the baby boy from Claire's arms and held him. "Hey big boy! I'm your uncle Jack! Nice to meet you and your chubby self!" Jack said happily. The baby looked at him. Claire glared at him. "Hey! Give him back to me! You don't even know how to take care of it!" Claire scolded him.

"Hey! I know how to! I can totally handle that!" Jack said defensively. Kai sighed.

"You couldn't even handle my store." Kai said. Jack got angry. "Buisness is hard! You can't blame me!" Jack said. Kai sighed again.

"There wasn't even any customers!! I saw my shop was ruined! Food everywhere! I don't know how you couldn't handle my store!" Kai said to him. Jack looked away. "I was hungry. . ." Jack muttered. Kai sighed the 3rd time today.

"Besides, all they need is milk right?" Jack asked but he got an answer when Mary started whispering in his ear. It took a few seconds for Jack's face expression to change from happy to slightly disturbed. "You need to have _that_ to do _**that**_?" Jack asked. Mary nodded shyly. Jack was more than disturbed.

"Ugh. I'm not going through puberty again for that." Jack said disturbingly. "You know that only happens for women, Jack." Mary said.The girls in the room were quiet knowing what Mary might have ssaid to Jack. All the guys except Jack were confused.

"Hey, why's everyone so quiet all of a sudden?" Cliff asked. All the girls just shook their heads and all of them said at the same time, "Nothing! You don't need to know!" All the girls said to the guys.

Jack unwillingly gave Claire back her baby. "Bye Bye, Jack Jr." Jack said to the baby. Claire looked at him like he was an idiot. "We are NOT naming a baby Jack Jr!" Claire shouted to him. "J.J. then?" Jack asked. Claire got even mad. "No!" Claire said angrily. "So then what are the babies names then?!" Jack asked. Claire thought. "Well, I've been thinking of names that might be from both of me and Gray." Claire said and thought for a moment.

"Oh! You mean putting yours and Gray's names together right?" Mary asked. Claire nodded happily. "Yeah! Any ideas then?" Claire asked.

"Not Graire." Cliff said already not impressed by the sound of that name.

"Yeah, the name Graire is the most beautiful name for a baby." Karen said sarcastically.

"How about. . .Gair?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I want _**my**_ son to be named that." Karen also said sarcastically.

"I think Grayie sounds weird." Popuri admitted.

"_**No**_! You think?" Karen asked.

"Then. . .Claray." Mary said unsurely.

"You must be crazy if you're gonna name a baby that!" Karen shouted.

"I got it! Clay!" Jack shouted out. Karen looked at him dumbly.

"All you got is Clay?!" Karen yelled at him. Everyone sweatdropped. Claire sighed thinking it was real much harder than she thought. "Um. Maybe rhyiming names then." Gray suggested. He looked at Claire and she nodded happily at the idea.

"Let's do Danny and. . . and. . . let's see. . . Manny, Fanny, Granny, Tanny, Nanny, Lanny, Candy, Annie?" Popuri said. "Danny and Annie are good to me." Claire said. Gray shook his head. "Maybe there's better ones." Gray said unsurely.

"Then. . .Will! Then. . . Gill, Phil, Dill, Quill, Pill, Sill, Jill, Lil, Bill, Kill, or Mill." Karen said not sure what they'll think. Gray almost agreed to the names. "Maybe we should name them Jill and Will. Those are good names." Gray said. Claire shook her head. "Jill reminds me off the girl I used to hate in 4th grade. I'm not gonna name my baby the same name of a person you hate." Claire said angrily thinking about her days as a 4th grader.

"Maybe Taylor and Tyler." Ann suggested. Claire and Gray thought it was a good one.

"How about. . .Tristen and Kristen? They rhyme." Cliff suggested. Claire didn't like that one.

"Jesse and Jessica? Simple." Karen said. Claire and Gray thought it was pretty good.

"Joey and Zoey?" Elli asked. Claire and Gray liked this one as well.

"Stacy and Tracy? Good enough for me. " Kai said. Claire and Gray thought about it when Jack came up with one.

"Oh! You could do Nicole and Michael!" Jack said proudly. Claire looked at him. "**THEY DON'T EVEN RHYME YOU IDIOT!!**" Claire yelled at him. Jack looked at her weirdly. "You know that you can come up with nicknames. Like Nicky and Mickey!" Jack said even more proudly. Even Claire was surprised. "You actually make a point. . ." Claire said.

"Of course! I'm smart! I wouldn't just rhyme like May, Jay, Kay, Ray, Yay, Pay, Way, Shante, or even Gay. I more smarter than that." Jack said proudly. Claire kept on thinking. Ignoring what he said. Jack sweatdropped. "Enough bragging, you know you aren't that smart. I saw Mary whisper in your ear." Karen said uninterested. "I thought if it myself!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

Claire interrupted their fight. "I know the perfect name! Thanks you guys!" Claire said excitingly. She whispered into Gray's ear and he smiled.

"That's a good one." He said smiling at her.

"When are you going to tell us then?!" Jack said angrily. Claire giggled and then finally said,

"Soon!" Claire said. Everyone was dissapointed.

"Don't worry! It won't be for long until you find out!" Claire said.

"Then how long?!" Jack asked. Claire thought and whispered in Gray's ear. He nodded happily.

"In-3-years." Claire said in a sing song voice. Everyone went into dissapointment.

"Just-a-joke!"Claire said in a more happier sing song voice.

* * *

Not my best I think but I hope you come back for the next chapter! This is a two-shot! I've had alot on my mind and I'm sorry that I said I would've post this up yesterday. Sorry about that! So as the reader, please say the best twin names you really liked and put it on your review! You can make your own if you want, but please say it in your review, or you can pm me. Next chapter is when they get married, and you actually find out their actual names Claire and Gray picked out. I hope you enjoyed it! :)

-Kiminochi


End file.
